


Middle Realities

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, Community: fanfic100, Dreams vs. Reality, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Yuki experiences many realities over his life.
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki





	Middle Realities

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Middles" and my 30_Kisses prompts "The space between dream and reality" and a kiss.

When Yuki was younger, he was taught that there were other realities in the world. The things he would see in the pitch black room he was trapped in couldn’t have been real, but he swore they were. They weren’t dreams, nor always nightmares, but _something_ else - something in the middle.

Another middle reality was the space between dreaming and awake, when elements of the dream remained, but were fading. That was usually a better place than the isolation room, but not always.

Once, he had surgery, and the medications took him to a new middle reality, neither isolation nor dreaming. He didn’t like it either.

One day, Yuki discovered a new reality, one that came from Kyo kissing him into oblivion. Yuki had never found a middle reality so pleasurable before; he wanted to visit that place again and again. And Kyo was happy to oblige.


End file.
